1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the contactless scanning of a track bed profile extending perpendicularly to a longitudinal extension of the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,628 discloses a system for distributing ballast in a track bed, wherein a track bed profile extending perpendicularly to a longitudinal direction of a track is recorded in connection with the operation of a ballast plow. This enables excessive amounts of ballast to be located and, if desired, to use this ballast for track bed sections lacking in ballast after the excessive ballast has been temporarily stored.
According to an article in “Rail Engineering International” 2000/3, page 16, EM-SAT 120 track survey car offers fully mechanized measurement of the actual track geometry so that the calculated measurement values may be electronically transmitted to a ballast tamping machine.